Trajet En Limousine
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Prideshipping ; Yami revient d'un voyage de trois semaines et se fâche parce que Seto n'est pas là pour l'accueillir. Mais dans la limousine, qui vient le chercher, une surprise l'attend… / Yami et Yugi ont chacun leur corps.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Yu-Gi-Oh !

_**Couple : **_Prideshipping = Yami / Seto

_**Titre : **_Trajet En Limousine

_**Titre original : **_Limo Ride (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur : **_Star Fantasy Writer

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Mise en page : **_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ M (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé :**_Yami revient d'un voyage de trois semaines et se fâche parce que Seto n'est pas là pour l'accueillir. Mais dans la limousine, qui vient le chercher, une surprise l'attend… / Yami et Yugi ont chacun leur corps.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_Il s'agit d'un one-shot dédié à Irvine Cypher ! J'espère que vous aimez ! Si quelqu'un a des idées pour un one-shot, PM moi.

_**Moi :**_Voici le deuxième lemon yaoi que je traduis. Celui-là est plus grand que le premier, j'espère donc qu'il est réussi Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Kiss !

* * *

_**Trajet En Limousine**_

Yami était énervé !

Aujourd'hui Seto avait promis, promis, d'être là pour venir le chercher à l'aéroport. Yami savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surprit mais il voulait que pour une fois son petit-ami soit présent. Appelant Roland, il attendit que le garde du corps vienne le récupérer. Il était habillé d'un haut dégageant ses épaules et d'un jeans lâche. Pour une fois il avait une tenue décontractée.

Quand la limousine arriva, il poussa un grand soupire. Tandis qu'il entrait à l'intérieur, il sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Quelque chose dans la limousine n'était pas normal. En fait il faisait plus sombre que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il sentit une chose attraper sa cheville, il sursauta et tenta de s'éloigner mais il se fit tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le plancher de la voiture. Sa tête, qui avait cogné contre le siège, lui faisait mal.

« Bienvenue à la maison.

-Ss… Seto ? »

Les lumières s'allumèrent et Yami vit Kaiba dans son costume habituel assit sur le siège avec un sourire narquois.

« Idiot_, dit Yami en se frottant la tête._

-Pas moi. Toi_, déclara Seto._

-Tu n'obtiendras rien. »

Yami roula sur ses mains et ses genoux pour se rendre à son siège quand il sentit soudain un corps sur le sien.

« Descends ! »

Ignorant Yami, Seto déplaça sa bouche sur la nuque et la clavicule nue de son compagnon. Ses mains bougèrent de manière à capturer celles de Yami dans une seule des siennes et qu'il puisse se déplacer librement autour du corps du plus petit. Sentant chaque texture, sentant chaque frémissement provoqué, il sentait aussi la chaleur irradier de lui.

Yami savait que la lutte serait vaine. Ses mains étaient retenues par Kaiba et s'il ne voulait pas se blesser, il serait préférable de travailler avec lui que contre lui. Il arqua son dos contre le corps du PDG et sentit extrêmement bien combien il avait manqué à Seto. Il avait été absent pendant trois semaines. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que cela avait été facile pour Kaiba.

Diable ! Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui.

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Yami permis à Seto de continuer sa douce torture. Il sentit son corps frémir quand la respiration saccadée de l'autre descendit lentement vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Qu'il s'agisse d'une volonté de Seto ou non, sentir sa respiration dans son dos avait toujours fait que Yami faisait tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Sentant enfin Yami s'abandonner totalement, Kaiba libera ses mains pour agripper ses hanches à la place et les serrait. Son besoin d'être avec Yami était un peu trop troublant pour lui. Il se concentra sur le pantalon du plus petit et le tira vers le bas.

Yami trembla plus fort lorsque l'air froid frappa son excitation.

« F… Froid.

-Ca va se réchauffer. »

Seto déplaça sa main pour attraper l'érection de Yami. Il ne portait que son pantalon alors il sentit tout de suite la main du brun sur son sexe. Le PDG dû renoncer à son petit-ami mais il savait comment faire avancer les choses. Et en ce moment il voulait être le seul à le faire.

Sentant son copain s'impatienter, il s'éloigna de lui. Yami ne pouvait pas croire Seto. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira.

Seto s'assit sur le siège et regarda son petit-ami. Lui seul pouvait faire que le tout puissant Roi des Jeux, Yami Muto, s'agenouille avec son cul en l'air. Yami se retourna pour faire face à Kaiba.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Suce-moi. »

Yami fit claquer sa langue sur son palet.

« C'est ça ou tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux_, dit béatement Seto._

-Et comment sais-tu ce que je veux ? »

Yami fut surprit de la spontanéité de sa propre réplique et non qu'elle lui fut forcée.

« Je suis ton petit-ami. Je sais. »

Sachant que son corps l'avait trahi, il rampa pour combler la faible distance qui le séparait de celui de Kaiba. Ce dernier était resté assit, une jambe repliée et l'autre tendue.

Décontracté, Seto était calme. Yami savait qu'il allait bientôt devenir gémissements et jouir dans sa bouche.

Après avoir défait la boucle de ceinture, Yami ouvrit la fermeture Eclair du pantalon pour sortir l'excitation de Seto de son boxer. Il savait qu'il aurait pu enlever le pantalon mais il aimait la sensation de la fermeture Eclair froide contre sa peau quand Seto finirait enfin par le baiser.

Attrapant le sexe du brun, il le caressa doucement et le lécha lentement. Quand il sentit les doigts de Kaiba agripper ses cheveux, son corps frissonna et la chair de poule inonda son dos. Lentement, il baissa sa bouche vers l'érection et commença à sucer.

Seto ne connaissait qu'une seule personne sur cette planète, dans le passé, le présent et le futur, qui pouvait et pourrait le faire respirer de manière saccadée. Il continua à caresser les cheveux de Yami comme ce dernier le suçait. Pendant ce temps, sa main libre défit le bouchon du lubrifiant et en mit une giclée dans sa paume. D'une seule main, il fit en sorte de déplacer celle-ci d'une manière assez habile vers le cul de Yami qui était encore en l'air. Rapidement, il entra un doigt dans son intimité pour ne pas que Yami le remarque et fasse quelque chose, comme arrêter ce qu'il était déjà en train de faire.

Yami était presque bâillonné quand il sentit soudainement un doigt glisser en lui. Lorsqu'il essaya de lever la tête, la main de Seto, qui était actuellement dans ses cheveux, força un peu, lui faisant faire une gorge profonde.

Sachant que Yami était parfois rebelle, Seto maintint durement son emprise sur sa tête tandis que son doigt commença à entrer et sortir de ce fourreau serré. Cela faisait trois longues semaines et il savait que l'ensemble devait se ressentir dans son excitation. Sentant que le tricolore commençait à se desserrer, le brun entra rapidement, non pas un, mais DEUX autres doigts.

Yami gémit quand il sentit trois doigts de Seto en lui. Lorsqu'il sentit le doigt le plus long frôlait sa prostate, il gémit bruyamment. En résultat son Seto accéléra dans sa bouche.

Seto maudit les vibrations dans la bouche de Yami. C'était une vibration qui le fit presque éjaculer. Il serait fichu si Yami le faisait venir en premier. Tirant sur la tête de son compagnon, il se libéra de Yami avant de le tirer plus près de son corps. Tout en gardant ses doigts dans le cul doux.

Quand Yami fut contre lui, il rapprocha leur bouche pour le long baiser tant attendu. C'était la première chose qu'il voulait faire quand le tricolore était entré dans la limousine mais l'enfer ! Yami avait-il besoin de s'habiller avec ce haut-là ? Ce foutu haut avait fait tout oublier à Kaiba et il voulait juste le baiser.

Yami mit ses mains dans cette belle masse de cheveux brune qu'il aimait et passa ses doigts dedans. Sentant la main libre du PDG essayant de retirer l'une des jambes de son pantalon, il l'aida. Quand il essaya de bouger l'autre jambe, Seto ne le laissa pas faire. Il déplaça ses propres jambes de façon à ce qu'elles soient toutes deux pliées et que Yami puisse s'appuyer sur elles. Il tira la jambe de Yami de dessous lui et par miracle son érection fut engloutie par le trou de Yami.

Celui-ci déplaça sa tête et se pencha en arrière. Il se sentait complet pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Seto bougea les jambes de son petit-ami afin qu'elles soient sur la banquette et les maintint au-dessus de ses bras pour qu'il soit légèrement enroulé autour de lui.

Contusions. Il savait qu'il en aurait beaucoup après ce round. Mais Yami ne s'en souciait pas. Ces trois semaines de tortures sans Seto étaient enfin terminées. Les doigts qui serraient ses hanches pour les faire bouger laisseraient des traces. Cela ne dérangeait pas le tricolore, il aimait être marqué par son petit-ami.

Pour revenir embrasser Seto, il passa ses bras autour du cou du PDG et il s'aida autant que possible en soulevant son bassin, seulement il fut rapproché par d'autres mains. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, ces mains étaient utilisées pour diriger la plus grande société de jeux du monde. Pour Yami, ces mains possédaient le désir et la capacité à l'envoyer dans un précipice.

Quand une poussée particulièrement forte toucha sa prostate un peu plus douloureusement qu'il ne le voulait, Yami détacha ses lèvres de celles de Seto et cria. Une larme s'échappa de son œil. Voyant la larme, Seto la lécha et arrêta ses mouvements. Très rarement, Yami s'exprimait si quelque chose le blessait ou lui faisait mal mais voir ces larmes lui fit réaliser à quel point il était spécial d'avoir quelqu'un comme Yami dans sa vie. Le brun laissa le tricolore poser le front sur son épaule pendant qu'il laissait la douleur se calmer.

« Seto. »

Ce mot avait un soupçon d'ordre en lui. Kaiba commença à se mouvoir à un rythme plus lent. Il embrassa doucement le cou et la peau exposée.

Comme Yami sentit la douleur se désintégrer, le plaisir d'être désiré et aimé le fit commencer à bouger un peu plus. Sa propre excitation coulait tandis qu'elle était frottée contre la chemise de soie fraîche de Seto. Il savait que le brun ne serait pas ravi s'il était couvert de sperme mais cela quitta vite son esprit quand Seto continua à frotter sa zone sensible.

Maintes et maintes fois, il vit en noir et blanc.

Seto n'en était pas loin non plus. Sentant les parois de Yami se resserrer autour de lui lorsqu'il frappa cette zone douce, Seto dû presque abandonner le peu de contrôle qu'il voulait avoir. Quand Yami commença à se resserrer autour de lui plus durement et à pousser encore plus bas, Seto su qu'ils ne tiendraient plus beaucoup de temps. Il libéra une de ses mains pour caresser Yami tandis que son autre main, enroulée autour de la taille de son petit-ami, l'approchait encore plus de lui.

Après avoir eu le sentiment que la main de Dieu était venue pour le caressait, le tricolore vint finalement et éjacula partout dans la main et sur la chemise de Seto. Sentant le sperme sur sa chemise, Seto remit sa main sur la taille de Yami et plongea en lui jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière blanche l'aveugle.

La chose immédiate qu'il su fut que Yami était complètement flagada. Les mains de ce dernier n'avaient pas bougé de leur place autour de son cou mais son visage était maintenant dans le creux de l'épaule de Seto. Les jambes sur ses bras étaient comme de la gelée, il les déposa donc soigneusement sur le sol. Il savait qu'il devait sortir du corps de Yami mais il se sentait si bien d'être serré là-dedans. Optant pour le deuxième choix, Seto déplaça son bras jusqu'à un compartiment secret et en sortir une serviette. Il tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur celle de son compagnon.

« Yami ?

-Oui. »

Yami haletait doucement, il bougea ses bras du cou de Seto pour les mettre sur le siège tout en se soulevant de sur Seto mais pas suffisamment pour le libérer. Il s'appuya sur les genoux pliés du brun et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Seto vit un regard béat mais aimant.

« C'était… »

Seto n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre mais il sentit une sensation étrange quand Yami ne pu finir. Prenant un peu d'eau pétillante, il mouilla la serviette et commença à nettoyer son vis-à-vis. Après l'avoir lavé et essuyer tout ce qu'il pouvait enlever de leur chemise, Seto se mit sur le côté pour atteindre quelque chose.

« Voilà »

Il tendit une boite à Yami.

« Seto. »

Yami était confus. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut surprit.

« Seto ?

-Reste. »

Le tricolore sourit seulement, hocha la tête pour dire oui et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il sentit le brun durcir en lui, Yami s'éloigna.

« Bon jour.

-Peu importe. »

Seto colla leurs lèvres.

« Mais avant de continuer plus loin…_, Déclara Seto. _»

Il se résigna à libérer les lèvres de la Déesse, il sortit l'un des cadeaux et le plaça au doigt de Yami. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Seto dans un baiser passionné. Dans la boite, mise sur le côté, une clé et une note étaient gardées. La note disait :

_A travers le temps et les voyages, je te donne ma maison et mon cœur._

_Ton mari, Seto Kaiba._

_**FIN**_


End file.
